A Treasure Beyond Measure
by KristyRose
Summary: Edward, the most famous knight in the Kingdom of Twilight, suffers from a dark secret. Includes the Cullens, Wolf Pack, and Bella, all in the midst of a fairytale world. Lots of action. 'Once Upon a Twilight Contest' AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** The Once Upon a Twilight Contest inspired me to write a sort-of Midnight Sun meets the Fairytale World. Characters are all human except for those described differently, because you can't have a fairytale without unique creatures and a little magic. It's not OOC so much as everyone is exaggerated versions of themselves.

*For those that read this when the whole story was one very long chapter: I haven't changed anything. Just thought it'd be easier to read broken into several chapters… Save your scrolling finger the workout.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, its characters, and a piece of my heart.

Without further ado, enjoy a tale of self-discovery and love…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time, exactly in the center of the city of Cullen in the Kingdom of Twilight, Sir Edward the Knight was, once again, being honored by all the land for his speed, bravery, and wit.

"Sir Edward, for your act of valor in saving my true love and our dear Queen, Esme, from the evil Newt from the Spiky Forest of Mike, I, King Carlisle, Ruler of the Kingdom of Twilight, bestow upon you this highest of honor."

The King's blonde hair waved softly against his crown as he rose from his golden throne; his white robe cascading around his regal figure while he walked swiftly toward Edward.

The stadium fell silent as the nobles, peasants, and servants alike, leaned in, anticipating the prize to be bestowed upon their brave knight. Edward's tousled bronze hair shimmered in the sunlight as he proudly looked around at the hundreds of eager Twilighters gathered for the celebration.

King Carlisle gracefully pulled a roll of parchment from the shirt pocket of the fine linen garment beneath his robe. His refinement was distinctly contrasted by a teen somersaulting to land at the King's side. The boy's clothes were shabby, but he had a distinguishing cloth hat on top of his greasy, black hair; floppy with three points, each of which had a jingle bell at the end.

The King swiftly passed the parchment to the boy and proclaimed, "Sir Edward, we have been indebted to you before. Your bravery and charm has spread through out the land."

With this statement, a flock of girls nearest to the heroic Knight could contain themselves no longer. Apples, tulips, and ribbons were tossed to the dirt at Sir Edward's feet as symbols of their affection. The girls swooned and screamed words of adoration. Edward kept his composure except for a slight, crooked smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, thank you for your, um, exceptional example of Twilight's admiration toward our protagonist, ladies." King Carlisle motioned for the girls to quiet once he removed his hands from his ears.

Edward the Knight stood at full height, basking in the crowd's worship as King Carlisle continued.

"Sir Edward, you have bested others of your talent, rescued many from the attack of Tyler and his Vanguard from the North, and now saved my beloved. For this last act I am especially grateful. I feel that you are ready to receive a very special prize, one that excels far beyond the opportunities to study any subjects you please and mansion I have provided for you."

King Carlisle stopped momentarily to catch the eye of Queen Esme. They smiled warmly at each other, as if sharing an intimate thought, before turning back to his eager audience.

"This gift can only be received once you have completed a journey. A journey where you will need to be brave and smart, which we _all _know you are," the King lowered his voice as he had walked very near to Edward during his speech and whispered his last words for only the Knight's ears, "but you will also need to be open to new possibilities. Edward, life is a process of becoming, a combination of states to go through. Where people fail is that they wish to elect a state and remain in it. This is a kind of death."

King Carlisle rested his hand in a fatherly manner upon Edward's shoulder and declared for the entire crowd to hear, "I have faith in you, brave Knight, and wish you to return richer than when you left us."

The King turned summarily back toward his throne and called out, "Now, Jester Eric please read aloud the contents of this parchment and the journey that awaits our fearless young man."

Eric flailed his left arm high in the air, signaling a line of trumpeters along the front row of the grandstand to play a brief revelry. He unfolded the document and decreed loudly for all to hear.

_With great risk comes great reward._

_So stand at the ready, keep near thy sword._

_But more than strength, you'll have to get_

_Past great giants using honesty and wit._

_Expect to be entranced by a siren's charm,_

_But don't get too close or you may lose an arm._

_If you find yourself at the Forks in the trail_

_Call for an advisor to help you prevail._

_Say "Oh Pixie, Oh Pixie, who dresses so well,_

_What next step is the best you foretell?"_

_Heed her warnings with the utmost of care_

_Because ahead are greater things to fear._

_Wolves standing guard and a bandit throng,_

_Do what is right and you shall move along._

_The last trial is still the most profound of them all,_

_But to speak of it now would risk your downfall._

_At the end you will be granted the greatest of treasure._

_It is of worth far beyond measure._

_Your quest starts now as the rest of us feast._

_So good luck on your journey and begin by heading east._

Edward was more than a little confused by the peculiar poetry, but kept his image intact as the King smiled very happily in his direction. This did not sound like much of a prize to the young knight that had just faced great peril. The end of the poem seemed appealing, but the King was so rich, why couldn't he just give Edward some gold and let him on the way of his own choosing? Why also did the King speak those private words? Edward wrestled with these thoughts as the surrounding crowd erupted in cheers.

"Make haste, make haste!" the Jester bellowed grabbing his scepter off the ground and poking the now distraught hero.

Edward had no choice but to reluctantly turn toward the looming gateway at the back of the stadium as the crowd cheered him on. He felt it a waste that the celebration would continue without him. Edward lived to gather praises. He was left to celebrate his brave feat on his own, with nothing but the clothes on his back and sword at his side. _Where was the glory in that?_

The sounds of music and laughter dimmed as Edward marched away from the stadium and now setting sun. He hoped that this journey may be short and he would soon return to his fans to collect their praises for yet another successful endeavor. Patience quickly gave way to monotony as the forest on the edge of Cullen engulfed him. All he could see was seemingly endless greenery.

The sun had long since set as Edward reached a small clearing in the trees, suitable for rest. A strange crosswind moved about the perfectly round meadow, swirling gently against his lean figure as he stretched out on the grass and gazed up at the sky.

The sky was eerily black. No stars or moon hung above. It was a New Moon; a phase many believed indicated a new beginning, a blank slate, wiping the world clean of its past and opening Heaven's window of hope for the future.

Edward shivered, though he was not cold, as the depth of the darkness engulfed him. He only saw the blackness as a reflection of the empty space residing inside of him. Edward was famous for being the bravest, the strongest, the greatest knight in the land of Twilight, but secretly, he dwelled in a permanent midnight.

One year ago to the day, Edward's heart closed forever. He had thought he was dying as his heart hammered painfully, burning and constricting in his chest. Suddenly it was as if time stood still. Edward knew in that moment that he no longer aged. His eyes flew open realizing he was still alive, but his heart had stopped beating. He tapped his chest, but the only thump was his hand knocking against a solid, stone wall. He did not know what cursed him or why. He couldn't even remember the moments before the transformation.

Edward spent a month in hiding, alone with his empty shell. He began mulling over how to break the curse. He looked within himself, at the only desire that remained, becoming the best and most famous person in the land. He hoped this was the key to lifting the curse, but the more he did to prove himself, the more he solidified. Now his entire body was as hard as granite, though he retained the appearance of a man.

Inwardly the changes continued to scare him, but he found solace in the pride of being the only knight whom needed no body armor. He lived his life now for the glory fame bestowed upon him, though he lived alone and cared for no one but himself.

The breaking dawn cast a light across Edward's face, waking him from a short sleep. As he stood up to walk toward the rising sun, the wind in the meadow began to spin faster and faster, until it jarred directly behind him, launching his body forward.

The trees swept past Edward and his eyes widened as he realized he was running easily along with the wind's supernatural current. It exhilarated him as nothing had in as long as he could remember. In a matter of minutes he traveled as far a distance as he'd gone the night before.

The wind slowed Edward to a walking pace as the forest thinned. He looked around for the source of the wind, but the view before him distracted all thought as he took his last step out of the woods.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you're enjoying this so far. I'll be putting up a new chapter every couple days.

Up next Edward deals with his past and meets Emmett, Jasper, and BELLA!

I read every review. They are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, its characters, and a piece of my heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward let out a gasp as the largest beings he had ever seen loomed not more than 10 meters away, staring directly at him.

One looked to be at least four meters in height and nearly as large around. The other stood even taller, but slightly leaner, though even the second's arm was easily as wide as Edward's whole body. He remembered the poem he had received. The giants were to be beaten by intelligence and honesty but kept a wary hand against his sword as he approached.

A wide grin broke out on the less taller of the two giants. The action appeared friendly, but the baring of his teeth sent an involuntary shiver down Edward's spine.

In a surprisingly graceful motion, the giant bent onto one knee and called out, "We've been waiting for you!" while waggling his caterpillar eyebrows mischievously.

The taller giant elbowed the other in the shoulder and whispered to his cohort, though the natural boom of his voice could easily be heard a mile away, "Quiet Emmett. We're supposed to appear intimidating if this is going to work."

"Sorry Jasper, but we're already pretty scary. I don't think it'll hurt to play nice. He might not be able to speak at all if we scare the wits out of him!" Emmett replied, standing back up on his enormous feet.

He looked down at Edward who now stood just before the giants' shadows. "Eh, we won't hurt you man. We just want to play a little game. See behind us." Emmett and Jasper turned their figures to reveal a bridge hanging over a ravine just beyond, "The only way to get past us is to answer, _truthfully_, three questions."

"Yeah, seriously you can't lie. I can sense and manipulate how people feel, which includes discerning if you are lying." Jasper said tapping a thick finger against his head.

"Honest!" Emmett chimed in. "You wouldn't believe how annoying it is when I'm pulling a prank on him and he figures out that I'm just messing around. It's no fair."

Jasper rolled his grapefruit sized eyes before continuing. "So you get the rules? Answer honestly and we let you cross _…and live_." He threw in for good measure, laughing to himself, though the sound shook with a hint of menace that concerned Edward.

"Yes, I understand." Edward said. "Like the ancient legend of Monty Python and his quest for the Holy Grail, right?"

"Is that the tale with the killer rabbit?!" Emmett thundered excitedly.

"Yes." Edward quickly responded.

"That was my favorite bedtime story when I was little. When I was as little as, well …you!" Emmett chuckled, shaking the earth beneath him.

His laughter stopped abruptly and he looked down again at Edward curiously, wagging a sausage like finger. "Oh you are a tricky one. Well Jasper, I guess that is one question down. Sorry bro'!"

"My eyes should be swollen by now from how many times a day you cause me to roll my eyes." Jasper growled, but a smile broke out on his face as he shoved Emmett.

Edward couldn't hold back a laugh at the antics of the giants.

"So much for intimidating." Jasper said, shrugging his massive shoulders. "I planned for any of his… _mistakes_. There's actually only two _real _questions. It doesn't matter anyway. It's actually your choice if you want to continue on this quest. You know that right? Even King Carlisle isn't forcing you along. But you do have to be honest if you want to move on."

Edward considered this for a moment. He hadn't thought about the choice he had at all. It seemed like another opportunity to gain the praise of his compatriots, but this journey wasn't about rescuing a village or fighting off enormous newts. Why would the King send him on this trek if he was not here to save someone in trouble? This journey was certainly like none before. Confusion swept over him but lifted just as quickly.

Edward looked up at Jasper who said, "See? Told you I could manipulate emotions. Which brings me to our first, er, second question. What is your best memory? The third will be much the same, but it will be your darkest memory."

"I don't have to answer those? I can just turn around and leave if I want?" Edward was considering again the point of this mission, when the mystical breeze suddenly swirled around him for a moment. Something pushed him to continue. Pride? Curiosity? Edward, who normally felt like he had everything figured out, couldn't put a firm finger on his motivation, which frustrated him greatly. But he decided to continue on against his better judgment.

Both giants nodded in response to his audible questions.

"I've never been open with anyone." Edward admitted, but then he stopped short.

A hidden memory suddenly bubbled to the surface, one that had long been dormant in the recesses of his mind. It shocked him in the extreme, since Edward was used to thinking only of his achievements, but this memory contained his greatest failure.

"I guess that's not true. I was once. More than a year ago. In fact it is both my best and my darkest memory. It all wraps around what was the center of my world in another life… _Bella_."

His stiff features contorted with a pain he had not felt in a long time. He had expected that the dark secret he would recall would be that he was as solid as stone and just as void of a capacity to care for anyone. But this memory was of the girl that he loved once with his whole heart, during the last days of his innocence.

"If it helps, Jasper can make you feel warm and fuzzy. Makes it easier to spill the beans." Emmett offered, sympathizing with Edward's sudden pained exterior.

"Thanks." Edward whispered and a wave of calm washed over his body. "I hadn't expected that. I don't know what came over me. I don't feel anymore. At least I thought I didn't. Not like that."

"I can't continue to affect your emotions though Edward. What you feel needs to be your choice for the time being." Jasper explained.

Edward sat down slowly onto the grass and the giants followed suit, causing the ground to tremble with their motion.

Out of nowhere a screen appeared in front of the three. It was square and white, but glowed as it suspended in mid-air.

"What is that?" Edward asked.

"It's a _Crystal Clear_. Memories become foggy over time, but this makes everything clear, as if it is being replayed exactly. As you narrate, we will be able to see into your mind. It will be as if you are reliving it, right before our eyes." Emmett responded, leaning on his side. "It will only _feel_ as real as you allow it to though, Edward."

Edward thought about the void inside of him again and how he had not felt anything real in a year. He decided it would be safe to allow the ghosts of his past to come into clarity before his eyes. It must have just been the unexpected emergence of a memory he thought was buried that caused him to wince before, he considered.

They spread across the lawn and looked up at the screen as Edward began.

"I was seventeen and had lost my parents to the plague nine months earlier. Since I was old enough to work, the mason of a neighboring kingdom took me in as his apprentice, giving me food and shelter in exchange for labor.

On a hot summer morning I was resting outside when the most exquisite beauty I ever beheld appeared through the brush. I remember wiping my sleeve across my eyes, thinking the heat was causing me to see a mirage. But as I took in her petite figure, flattered by a flowing blue gown, and long mahogany locks, I realized the look on her face was of terror. She ran past me, into my tool shed, looking at me with wide, pleading chocolate eyes as she did. A fierce desire to protect this girl overtook my senses and I ran into the shed after her.

Through sobs she started to apologize, but I gently placed a hand over her lips, motioning for her not to be sorry.

I don't know how to fully describe the moment I touched her skin. It was like a wave crashed over us simultaneously, washing away all other thought. We stared at each other for a moment before a sound in the distance rattled us back to the present.

An angry voice snarled from the nearby wood, "Bella! I know you're here somewhere. You can't hide from me!"

The angel that stood trembling before me must be this Bella, so I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into a corner that was strewn with cloth.

I started covering her with the sheets, while she whispered almost inaudibly, "James. He said he'd kill my mother. But no, what am I doing? I won't let him."

Determination sprung on her delicate features. She was shaking violently, yet trying to stand back up. Her tenacity amazed me.

I don't know what came over me. In that moment something awakened in me that I feared had died with my parents. I wrapped my arms all the way around her and pulled her close, sweeping her into a fervent kiss. My eyes closed automatically and colors I had never seen before danced behind my lids as her soft lips reacted to mine."

The _Crystal Clear_ went blank. Edward felt the giants' eyes on him, but he couldn't focus. As he watched the kiss on the screen, he felt something. It was like a feather was grazing back and forth against his mouth. He bit his teeth down on his bottom lip in a manner he thought was gentle, but was surprised how much it hurt. His lips were no longer impenetratable.

The giants were still looking down on him. Though both were smiling, Edward did not reveal what was happening to him and hesitantly refocused on the screen.

"Though I never wanted it to end, I moved my face to her ear and whispered, "Stay here, for me."

It physically pained me to let her go, but she yielded to my request and I wrapped the sheets back over her before running to the opposite side of the shed. Picking up a heavy piece of marble from my workbench, I tensed as I leaned against the wall near the door, just out of sight, and listened for James' approach.

He had a stench about him that reached me before he appeared. He was dressed like a wanderer, a common bandit. I didn't know at the time just who he was. All I knew was that I would do anything to protect the heaven-sent girl that had suddenly entered my life and, just as quickly, altered me completely.

James' bloodshot eyes darted back and forth until they stopped abruptly on the corner where Bella hid. I fleetingly took my eyes off of the monster. A current ran across my skin as I took in Bella's trembling hand, the material covering having fallen away, leaving her visible to her attacker.

A cruel grin emerged across James' face as he stalked forward. He called out to her again, "Oh Bella. You've made this too easy for me. Your parents will be so upset that you've gone missing, that they'll do anything." He let out a sick, scornful laugh. "It's too bad. They'll figure out too late that they can't get you back, because you'll already be dead."

As James stalked his prey, I followed silently, slowly gaining on my enemy. My hands turned white as they gripped tightly onto the cold marble.

"Ah, it's such a waste." James said in a harsh, breathy voice as he paused in front of my beloved, stooping down to reach out to her, his worn, filthy hand contrasting her creamy, pale skin.

The thought of him ever touching her took me over the edge. A fire raged through me, as I ran the last steps to him. He looked up a second before I struck. The weight of the cold marble crashed like thunder, cracking against the monster's head, sending him flying back across the workshop.

I couldn't get myself to look back at his twisted visage, while Bella whimpered beneath the cloth. Throwing the sheets across the body, I pulled her quaking figure into my arms, running out of the shed and toward my master's house.

For hours I held her silently, long after her tears dissipated. She slept in my arms and I wondered what she dreamt of as her lids fluttered lightly.

The angel eventually raised her head from my chest and looked into my eyes. I gazed back into her dark irises, wishing I could hear the thoughts swimming behind their depths.

When she spoke, her words surprised me. She asked me to distract her, to tell her everything about myself.

I talked through the evening, telling her anything I could think of, including the heartache of losing my parents and leaving my home, which I never opened up to anyone about before. Something inside of me longed for her to know me.

She listened intently the entire day, asking questions every few minutes, running a delicate hand through my hair, twisting it around her slender fingers. Eventually she smiled. Though the sun was setting, the room seemed to grow brighter in the glow of the warmth radiating off her features."

Again the _Crystal Clear_ lost its picture. Edward still stared with wide eyes. He didn't think anything could be so beautiful. As he stared, a feather light touch ran against his eye lids and an unseen veil dissolved into nothing. Edward raised his hand to his eyes with caution, feeling the softness of the thin flesh. Another bit of his stone-like skin had melted away. Edward didn't understand what was happening, but was surprised as he blinked. The sun seemed brighter somehow, as if the veil had been made of a heavy fog.

"How are you coming along, Edward?" Emmett asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"I, uh, I'm fine." Edward blinked. "It's just a little bright out today, I guess. I can continue."

The _Crystal Clear_ flickered back to life.

"Dusk swept the last of the light from the horizon, as Bella pressed her soft hand to my cheek, tracing her fingers against my jaw. She was about to whisper something, when the distant sound of hooves pounding against the dirt path leading to the house alerted us to someone's approach. My master was not due back for days. The sound multiplied as I wrapped my arms tighter around her figure, as if somehow the closer I held her, the less possible it would be for her to slip away from me.

Bella lay stiffly against me, until a gruff voice called out, "Bella? Are you here?"

Her body melted against mine for a moment. Then suddenly she was gone, running toward the door. That was the last time I ever touched her.

I ran after her, straining to see her in the moonlight, calling after her. I stopped abruptly at the sight of the Cullen Guard spread out across the field. I spotted her in the dim light as she leaped into the Captain's arms. The soldiers drew their swords and surrounded me as soon as I had crossed the threshold.

Bella screamed when she noticed the scene, "Charles, no! He saved me!"

That was the last time I heard her voice.

The guard lowered their weapons and began questioning me. I told them everything of the attack, surreptitiously watching every move Bella made. She was watching me too.

A guard told me to lead them to my shed at the same time as an elegant carriage pulled up next to Bella. A maid, the same age as Bella but inches shorter, ran to her, tugging at Bella's arm as soon as she reached her, pulling her toward the carriage; farther from me.

The guard drew my eye away for a second, demanding again to be shown the shed. When I looked back for Bella, all I could see was the hem of her dress as she got into the carriage that immediately rode away. It hurt my heart to watch the carriage swallowed up into the darkness. That was the last time I ever saw her."

Edward felt a flicker against his lids, as if the veil was trying to cover his eyes once more. He resisted, focusing on the Bella he had seen smiling in his arms. The heat left just as quickly and Edward continued on with the memory.

"With heavy steps I led the Guard to the body. Captain Charles lifted the sheets, confirming the attacker was this James person, recognizing a distinct crescent shaped mark across his left palm I hadn't noticed before.

"It's the mark of the Marauders, wanderers that roam about and raid in search of plunder." Charles responded to my look of confusion. "There are many of them. Hundreds when they come together, but they are rarely banded together." He paused, the age lines on his face making him look all the more exhausted in the dim light of the Guards' lanterns. "They'll have a reason to band together now. You've just killed their leader."

Captain Charles looked sternly at his soldiers, as the weight of his words sunk in. I protected Bella, but I'd only put her in more danger. The Captain echoed my fears with his next words.

"She's not safe with you. They'll discover this place soon enough. The Marauders will want revenge."

"Do you think they will seek revenge on him?" a guard asked, pointing at me.

"No. I've encountered James' mate, Victoria, before. Her eyes will be set on Bella, but we must keep them apart. He is a link to her now." He hesitated for a moment, taking in my torn expression. "We have to bring you before King Carlisle. He'll know how to handle the matter."

The King was waiting in his inner throne room, pacing across the room, when we entered. He looked up and walked over to me swiftly. I was surprised as his strong arms embraced me. He then looked me square in the face and thanked me. An unspoken warmth seemed to pulse from his tired face. I didn't know what to say or do, but I could feel it."

The _Crystal Clear_'s screen froze and went blank again. Edward was bewildered. The sincerity in the King's expression was so genuine in Edward's new eyes. He felt it radiate through the screen, softening Edward's face as he watched from his place on the lawn.

"The King is the most compassionate person in the world, wouldn't you say?" Jasper asked his friend.

"Yes, he just seems to have an _affect_ on everyone he meets." Emmett laughed softly, but his hulking figure still rumbled the earth a little. "Take your time Edward, we have tons of it."

The giant smiled down at Edward, who was pressing his hands all over his face.

Edward dropped his hands and said. "I'm fine. I don't completely understand what's happening to me, but I'm fine."

"You're doing very well." Jasper encouraged.

The _Crystal Clear_ lit back up.

"Captain Charles stepped forward, but the King raised his hand before he could speak. "Just tell me, was it James?"

"Yes."

"Then it is settled. We must do what we discussed in private Captain. Go and rest for now and I will call you and your Guard when I need you."

The Guard turned as one and followed Captain Charles out of the throne room.

I stood hesitantly alone before the King, but his warm smile took away my tension.

"Edward, for your brave service to the Kingdom, I want to thank you properly. I know you are a mason and therefore would like to assign you a special task. It is a cottage I would like you to build. I have several able men to help you with the project. The reason I give you this task is because it must be kept secret. A carriage will take you to and from the location, but you will not see where it goes. I ask you this favor because I believe I can trust you. You will receive your weight in gold for this and in a ceremony before the entire land, I will bestow upon you the title of Knight. Do you agree to this?"

I thought of only one thing as the King spoke. _Bella_. I agreed with Captain Charles that she would be safer apart from me, though the fierce desire to protect her continued to burn from deep within. If the entire land was to be at the Knighting, than surely she must be among them, I thought. So I accepted.

The same young maid that had pulled Bella into the carriage, led me to a room to rest. She eyed me warily as we walked in silence. It felt like she was hiding something from me, but the desire to know Bella was all right overpowered all else. As she pushed a blanket into my hands, I asked her.

"I knew it!" She screeched. "You like her don't you?"

I looked down when she said this, but it seemed to confirm her suspicions.

"She fell asleep in the carriage, but mumbled 'Edward', over and over. I assume she meant you. But it doesn't matter. You know she's not safe with you, so don't go looking for her." She eyed me up and down, making me feel unsettled. "You may be handsome, but you could never hold her attention for long. Don't you know who she is?"

I opened my mouth to defend myself, but snapped it shut just as quickly. I felt like I had known her forever, but I had been the one to talk all day, not her.

She took my silence again as confirmation. "She is Bella Cullen, as in the Princess of Twilight. You are just a Mason. You come from different worlds. Worlds that _never_ collide."

She slammed the chamber door behind me with her last words. The echo in its wake, made my head pulse. As much as I distrusted this maid, she was right. But I remembered that the King had promised to make me a Knight. As much as I longed to seek out Bella against everyone's wishes, she was safer without me. I would build the cottage because in my heart it was really for Bella. Once I became a Knight, she would see me differently. I fell asleep dreaming of her deep eyes looking on as I became worthy of her love.

For weeks I routinely rode in a carriage to the mysterious destination. The young men the King had promised were always waiting for me. There were ten of them, each with russet skin and dark eyes. They spoke little to me as we worked. I hadn't minded. I spent my time daydreaming of Bella.

As I lifted the last stone to place in the path leading to the entrance of the cottage, I imagined this was our home, and I was carrying Bella over the threshold. But as I thought this, I heard her name spoken out loud. I turned to see some members of the crew huddled together.

"…That's what the town is saying. Bella was standing on a cliff last night and the rock gave out beneath her. She fell. The King announced this morning that the Captain found her."

"What are they saying happened to her?" another asked with an indifference that made my heart squeeze tightly in my chest.

The tallest one answered, "Bella's dead."

I froze. All sounds were drowned out by the pounding of my heart.

Then thoughts started to scream in my head. By leaving I thought I was protecting her. They said they would keep her safe. I should have searched for her. After losing my parents, I was taken away from the only home I knew, it was nearly impossible to begin to open up again. But this girl …this beautiful treasure that set my heart alive, changed everything. I had something to live for. _Had_.

Darkness consumed me as I began to move again, the final piece of stone in my hands. As I pressed the stone into its place, I vowed in my heart, I would never love again.

Edward stared as colorful sparks appeared on the _Crystal Clear_, swirling like dust around his figure of the past. It was as if the completion of the cottage set something in motion that Edward had not been aware of. The cottage, the path, and the surrounding forest were blanketed with the vivid flakes. Even the men that were still standing in the background sparkled under the tiny specks.

Through the mysterious timepiece before his eyes, Edward watched his shaking body collapse onto the cottage path, clutching at his heart.

The _Crystal Clear_'s image went black.

Edward crumpled to the earth, grasping his chest, just as he had one year before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Tough to find a stopping point between chapters, so figured I'd go with a cliffhanger of sorts. Next chapter will be up in a couple days.

Up next Edward fights his present state and the temptation of Rosalie.

Thank you so much for your reviews. Would love to see your thoughts on this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, its characters, and a piece of my heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Edward crumpled to the earth, grasping his chest, just as he had one year before._

"Oh God! Make it stop!" Edward cried out.

"Edward! Edward! Listen to me." Jasper called down to the bent figure writhing in the grass. "Only when light shines on the darkness can the darkness be extinguished."

"You can overcome this. Remember the good. Remember the good!" Emmett agreed, looking anxiously down at Edward.

Edward felt the fire return to his face, threatening to overtake his features again. His heart burned, though it did not beat. Edward heard the voice of the past echo through his mind; _I will never love again._

"Come on Edward. You can do this!" Jasper's words broke through the murk Edward was sinking in. "Remember those days as a blessing, not a curse. You have a choice!"

Bella's face flashed in Edward's mind, as clear as it had been on the screen. Her soft features broke out into a wide smile. Everything was illuminated in her glow. Edward's solid heart stopped burning abruptly. His face recovered to the soft texture it had been the last time he held her in his arms.

Jasper reached out his finger in front of Edward, which he accepted and was brought gently to his feet.

"You did good kid." Emmett smiled kindly, though his eyes remained concerned.

"Yes." Jasper agreed. "You passed this portion of your journey. You've faced your past. Now comes the present."

Jasper stood up and pointed toward the bridge, the continuation of Edward's voyage.

"In the present, it is good to remember who you were and who you want to be. This should be the simplest test," Emmett's smile widened mischievously across his face, "but, just for fun, I like to fail sometimes."

Jasper's features changed from concern to a full grimace as he turned to face Emmett. He smacked Emmett on the side of his head, the thud resounding like the crash of boulders.

Jasper broke out into laughter, taking away the last tension with the sound.

"Ignore him, please." Jasper said, turning to look down at Edward again. "Emmett just, um, likes who you'll meet next."

The natural boom of his voice softened a little as he crouched down to Edward. "He was right though. You will see yourself as you are, but that does not mean you can not become who you want to be. Your next encounter will give you a glimpse into that."

Jasper stood back up, smiling. "Good luck friend."

Edward was surprised by the word. _Friend_. He had not been able to accept anyone as that in a long time. It made him feel something unfamiliar for a moment.

Edward stepped on to the bridge, glancing back at the giants once more. Emmett raised a hand to wave, as the other rubbed the side of his head and then pushed Jasper playfully.

When Edward reached the other side a gentle breeze seemed to dance around him. He relaxed as he pondered what he had just been through. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. Literally it had, though he had not realized the heaviness of the shell until it was gone.

After walking for an hour, Edward reached a lake beside the trees. He stopped, suddenly feeling parched as he admired the sunlight glinting off its translucent waters.

He reached down a hand, scooping the fresh waves into it, anticipating savoring the clean liquid as it reached his lips.

The water filled his mouth, but its taste was a bitter wine. Edward wanted to spit it out, but the dry burn in his throat increased; the need to douse the flame intensified. The harsh acidic substance flowed down his throat, yet the fire raged on. Edward leaned farther forward, dipping both hands frantically into the water. He shoveled drink after drink into his mouth, yet the need could not be satisfied.

"_La tua cantanta." _A hauntingly beautiful voice began singing, the sound rippling the waters softly, drawing Edward's eye toward the center of the lake.

The fire raged on, but Edward dropped the contents in his hands as he took in the woman across the water. She stood on a small island, tall and statuesque, wearing a flowing white gown. Her blonde hair and solid-white marble skin sparkled in the sunlight, as her golden eyes met Edward's. Large white wings spread out behind her lean figure as she entranced Edward with her song.

"_Canto alla vita, negli occhi tuoi riflessa._

_I sing to life, into the eyes yours reflect,_

_The envy of man is a thirst that can not quench._

_The truth of what you are, the water will project."_

Edward broke his gaze away from the hypnotic eyes to look at his reflection in the water. He stared in shock at himself. The hard man mirrored back at him, a thin smile on his face, yet his eyes were as empty and hollow as if no soul existed behind them. His neck was adorned with gold bands; prizes of his accomplishments. As Edward took in his image, the gold chains began to squeeze tighter and tighter. Edward reached up, gripping his own throat as the flame burned hotter, choking him.

He pooled the water into his hands, scooping up his reflection, and drinking it down. The fire swelled as the mystic beauty continued her verse.

"_The bouquet entices, but even the finest wines spoil._

_The desire of envy always meets its foil._

_Step in the waters, drink up your pride._

_Come to me. I will provide._

_I am the prize greater men die for_

_Be the envy of them all. Swim to my shore."_

Her song floated to Edward's ears, as he gasped for breath. The flame turned over in his throat. Immediately his mind heard her sweet call as an answer, a cure, for his suffering. She was the prize that would satisfy him.

Her enchantment pulled his eyes to hers. As he gazed into her golden eyes, he was reminded of the gold chains that had choked his reflection.

Edward leaped to his feet, though the yearning to drink was fiercely pounding on.

"Pride!" He shrieked hoarsely.

Edward had figured out the trap; Saw himself for what he lived for. Here now, in the present, his life had become consumed by the lust for his own excellence. But they were emptiness. They only drove him deeper into the void.

Edward sprinted as fast as he could away from the Siren.

As soon as the lake was out of sight, Edward's throat altered from the rampant flames, to a pure, cool, liquid, soothing all dryness away. His mind relaxed and his ears popped. The feather-light touch that had affected him before ran smoothly over the back of his head, ears, and throat. The stone coverings fell away as he left pride behind.

Edward stopped to rest upon a rock. He moved his neck from side to side, testing the new freedom.

As he turned to look to the left, he saw a wooden sign nailed to a tree. The sign read:

_Welcome to Forks_

_Home of the Spartans_

…_and a Dragon._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I figured since the original Rosalie feels trapped in her present state she might as well be the one to ensnare others as well in my fairytale. Of course since she's described as so beautiful in Twilight, I was excited when I thought of making her into Siren. This scene was very fun to write.

I'm not going to tell you what happens next, but ask Alice, she knows what's coming.

You + Review = Me x Happy


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, its characters, and a piece of my heart.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Forks_, Edward thought. _It is a real place, not a direction? _He remembered this part of his journey's poem, and though no one was around that he was aware of, he called out for his guide saying, "Oh Pixie, Oh Pixie, who dresses so well, what next step is the best you foretell?"

A small gust of wind swirled directly in front of Edward's eyes until, _pop_.

A dainty figure materialized out of the wind. It was a girl, who appeared to be about seventeen as well, but she stood just less than five inches high. Her fairy wings flapped lightly and her spiky black hair wafted gently, as she bounced in the air before Edward's face.

"Hi Edward! I'm Alice!" She smiled excitedly.

"How do you know my name?" Edward asked as he stared at the bubbly pixie.

"Oh Edward, I know a lot more than you think." She laughed happily and it sounded like wind chimes. "By the way, how's your head?"

"It's good. Better. What do you know about it?" Edward questioned, though he could tell she was friendly from the moment he saw her.

"I know that our past does not determine our future." Alice buzzed about gracefully like a butterfly as she explained. "I'm here as part of your journey. I actually helped the King plan the quest. I can see the future."

"You can see _my_ future?"

"Yes, but the future is subjective. It changes based on the choices you make. It is only what you have decided that makes the outcome possible."

Alice landed on Edward's knee and looked up at him. "I've actually been with you this whole journey, cheering you on if you will. Haven't you felt the wind? It doesn't do that on its own." Alice flapped her wings happily pushing a current around Edward.

Being able to see the future, Alice answered Edward's question before he could verbalize it. "And, yes, I will push the wind against your back to make you feel like you are running very fast again soon."

Edward laughed and was amazed at how good the sound felt coming out of his loosened throat.

Edward leaned his head to the side and asked, "So are you going to advice me on what I should do next then?"

"Most definitely!" The pixie chirped. "The first thing I'm going to advice you on is your wardrobe."

"My wardrobe?!" Edward looked down at his clothes that he had never given much thought. He wore wool pants under a heavy grey tunic that reached to his knees. The common fashion of the day he thought.

"Yes Edward. As I always say, 'If you want to see change, start with your clothes'." Alice giggled. "I took the liberty of obtaining some of the finest garments in Twilight. There is a designer that I discovered in the House of Gucci. He made my outfit too." Alice spun in a circle on Edward's knee showing off a long dark blue dress, layered in chiffons and silks.

"Your clothes are hanging behind this tree." She said fluttering to a large spruce and then back to Edward. "Change and we'll be on our way."

"You're continuing with me?"

"Of course I am silly." Alice smiled.

Edward smiled back and disappeared behind the tree.

He reappeared moments later in a dark green linen shirt that reached to just above his knees. A leather belt wrapped around his waist, with a symbol of the kingdom, The Cullen Crest, buckling the center. His pants were made of finely knit, dark bistre wool. Alice also replaced his shoes with soft leather boots, which she claimed were made by Gucci's elves.

"That looks perfect with your green eyes." Alice congratulated herself. "Now let's be on our way."

"Do we have to go the way of the dragon?" Edward asked, glancing back at the Forks sign.

"Nope, we're going to see a pack of giant wolves instead." Alice said matter-of-factly.

Before he could react, Alice spun the wind behind Edward, launching him forward.

In what felt like seconds they reached a small clearing in the woods. A long table stretched across the center of the space. It was covered in dishes that held the last remnants of a large meal, but still contained more than enough for one person.

"Perfect timing." Alice said as she brought them to a stop. "The wolves have already eaten. So the rest is for you Edward. Sit down and eat. You're going to need the energy for later."

Edward cautiously took a seat in front of the feast, wondering if wolves actually could sit down at a table and if their appetites would really be satisfied by it. He glanced around before beginning to fill an empty plate with bread, spinach, leeks, and deer meat.

Alice fluttered nearby, dancing along the table and occasionally flying around the clearing.

As Edward finished his last bits of food, Alice landed next to his arm. He looked down at her, expecting to see her cheerful expression. However she looked troubled. Edward looked quickly around the space, concerned of the appearance of the large wolves again.

Alice saw Edward's action and said, "It's not that. They will be coming here in a moment, yes, but they're not to be feared. Their appearance can be quite intimidating, but you are friend, not foe."

Edward asked, "Than what is troubling you?"

Once the word passed out of his mouth, Edward realized that for the first time in a year, he actually cared if someone was all right, not for his own protection or gain. His fingertips tingled lightly for a moment and then the touch disappeared.

A slight smile appeared on Alice's face as she glanced at his hands and then looked in Edward's eyes.

Answering his question she said, "You're doing so well Edward. I think you just may succeed. But unfortunately, it's not just your choices that keep me from seeing your future in a moment. The wolves are so different from you and me, that they possess the power to block the future from my vision when they are near. They can't control it, just as I can't. But still it is a bit annoying."

Alice let out a small huff of air and sat down on the edge of the table.

Edward couldn't help it. The pout on her face took him over the edge and he laughed out loud.

His laughter continued as his mind began to replay his journey up until then. He hadn't laughed in over a year, making today all the more mystical. His head and neck were free. His eyes were stripped of their film. It was a new day. He began to feel a curious sensation. It took a minute to place it until he could reach deep into his conscious and pull out the long dormant feeling.

_Hope._

He had stopped looking forward to anything in the past year. He had seen his existence as a curse, trapped in time. But as he looked down at the little pixie's frustrated expression, whom looked at the future as a gift, he laughed all the harder, because he realized that she was right. Maybe there were things in life to look forward to. Edward didn't know yet what could be on his horizon, but for the first time he welcomed it.

"I'm sor – ry" Edward said gasping as his laughter calmed down.

Alice jumped off of the table and playfully smacked Edward lightly on the cheek with one of her wings, before laughing too.

A rattling of the trees in the distance caused them to stand up and quickly regain their composure. Slowly a large beast emerged from the brush. It stood as tall as a horse, but more muscular. Its eyes were nearly black, looking ferocious in contrast to its rusty brown fur.

As Edward took in the enormous form, more wolves became visible through the trees, following the first in a v-shaped formation. The synchronized movement of the pack was unnerving. The nine monsters that followed were nearly as large as the first, but their coloring varied from sandy brown to deep grey.

When Edward caught the gaze of a dark silver wolf, it let a low snarl rip from between its dagger-like teeth.

"_Our quarrel is not with him, Paul. The King has already promised us that."_

No one had spoken out loud, yet Edward heard everything. The silver wolf retracted its sneer, turning its massive head toward the wolf at the center of the pack.

The lead wolf slowly stepped forward until its hulking form was only a couple of meters from Edward who had pressed his hand cautiously against his sword.

"_I am Jacob, guardian of the treasure. These are the other guards."_ The russet wolf turned his head from side-to-side indicating the other wolves. _"We are the descendents of the ancient Quileute tribe, secret protectors of the woods of the Kingdom of Twilight. Since the first battle against our people and our land we have passed the ability to shape-shift into_ _wolves down through the generations. We transform when there is a need, a threat to our world."_

Edward took a cautious step back. "I didn't do anything to you or your land. I am not a threat."

"_No you are not, though one of our strengths is a sense of smell that discerns our enemies. You smell like one we fought last month, not quite as pungent, but still it is there, but you are not one of them." _The large wolf sniffed the air and then relaxed his firm stance. _"I'm sure you have many questions, but let me start by explaining why you can hear my words. Our pack is linked in our minds; we can hear every thought between us. As the leader I can also project my thoughts while in my wolf form to communicate with anyone outside of the pack."_

"You are not always a wolf?"

"_No we are not. In fact Edward,"_ Jacob paused lowering his eyes slightly, _"we have met before."_

Edward didn't understand, but before he could form a question, the wolf turned and sprinted back into the trees. The other wolves kept their hard stance, staring suspiciously at Edward.

Alice flitted to Edward's shoulder whispering in his ear. "This is not going to be easy, but the King wouldn't have sent you on this journey if he didn't believe you were ready."

As Edward processed her words, a man stepped out from the same trees the wolf had disappeared behind moments before.

The man wore only dark, short pants that landed at his knees. He was very tall and lean, though defined muscles rippled under his russet skin. But that was not what alarmed Edward. He _had _seen the man just hours ago …in a memory.

"A great force is threatening our way of life. They come in mass just before the dawn, during the lunar eclipse as she predicted." Jacob spoke in a husky voice, his dark eyes resting momentarily on Alice still standing on Edward's shoulder.

Edward barely registered his words as his mind raced through the vivid scene of the cottage builders huddled together, discussing …a sharp pain ran through his mind… _Bella_.

"You're, you're…" Edward choked out.

"The one that said Bella was dead." Jacob finished for him. A grimace broke through his solid exterior, "For that, I am sorry."

Edward stared at the ground, trying to focus on Bella's face to keep his wounds from lashing open again, before slowly raising his head to look back at Jacob, "It's not your fault she's gone."

The planes of Jacob's face hardened subtly, as his eyes darted between Edward and Alice. He opened his mouth to speak, but Alice swooped from her post to hover in front of him.

"This is not the place. We have other matters that must be accomplished first." Alice said, looking sad for the first time.

Alice quickly recomposed her expression and continued, "Edward, dark forces have roamed the earth for centuries. Tonight they band as one to fight. When the sun, Earth, and moon are aligned, the final battle will take place here, deep in the forest of Twilight."

"Who are they?" Edward asked

"They are bandits, rebels you could say. They have interfered in our world too many times. The first of them is what inspired our genetic mutation. We are designed to protect what they seek." Jacob explained. "And we will fight."

The other wolves that had been silent and still as stone, let out a deafening howl as one. The noise ricocheted off the timber, creating the thundering of a massive storm.

Alice floated slowly across the open field as she continued, "You see Edward, the world is changing. King Carlisle is unlike any king this world has known. He brings peace and will do whatever it takes to keep his people safe. He came across the Quileutes years ago while he was walking through this part of the woods. Discovering they shared the same goal, they united in secret, promising to do what is needed to keep Twilight and all who dwell in it safe. These rebels have scoured the earth with their selfish lust, stealing from and killing whoever gets in their way. They even turn on their own kind, but for the first time they stand together."

Alice flitted gingerly to Edward's shoulder, leaning her head close to his ear she whispered, "This is your opportunity to change your future, break free of your present state. A life lived for recognition and pride is not why one should fight. It is having faith in a greater good that makes a hero."

_Faith._

King Carlisle's had spoken the word over Edward moments before setting him off on this unique journey. The King's face came to his memory, looking joyfully at Edward as he received his mysterious mission. King Carlisle's face seemed to radiate in his memory, now that Edward's mind was free. Edward had not believed in anything but what was in front of him for the past year. But the King exuded faith for Edward, believing in him this whole time, though Edward had been looking inside of himself, at the monster he had become, too blind to see that he could be anyone better.

Jacob stepped back into the center of the pack, the wolves subtly shifting closer to him. "The leech we killed last month was a spy named Laurent. He was seeking what the King assigned us to protect. Though we were able to stop him, the rest of them knew where he was searching. That is why they come here. You have the choice to stand with us, but this mission is different than the ones that have given you fame. We only have one rule in our tribe, _keep the secret_. Even though the King knows of us, he is forbidden to speak publicly of our deeds. If you join us, you will fight for one reason only, because it is right. You must put the greater good before your own selfish wants."

Jacob lifted his head and let out two short yelps. The wolves turned simultaneously to the back of the clearing and disappeared through the trees, as furtively as they had come. Jacob followed with one last nod in Edward's direction.

Alice moved silently to the table as Edward considered this choice. He had been freed of pride, but now was the real test. The opportunity to act on his gained wisdom stared back at him, to lay down his self, turn his present into his past, and step toward his future.

Edward's boots leaped across the hard ground as he followed the wolves into the thicket.

Alice bounced from the table, flittering gracefully up and around Edward, a wide grin across her face.

"I guess… people can change." Edward supposed, smiling back at the pixie as she wrapped him in a hug made of the wind.

Through the trees, Edward saw a small house top in the distance. As he came closer, the smell of honeysuckle and roses hit his sense. Edward inhaled deeply as a flat stone path came into view, just beyond the trees. He stopped at the edge of the forest as he took in a small stone cottage.

The house Edward built rested peacefully in the middle of the forest, as if it was carved out of the earth around it. The honeysuckle Edward had smelled grew up a side of the house, while roses bloomed under a front windowsill. The small stone path led to an arched wooden door. Edward had strived to create a place beautiful enough for someone like Bella, but the way nature joined with it in the middle of the forest, made it better than he had dreamed possible.

A single tear formed and rolled down Edward's cheek as the cottage that had symbolized death, sprung with life.

A fluttering against Edward's cheek took his eyes off of the perfect house for a moment. Alice wiped his tear away with her wing.

"I think it would be good to rest now." Alice whispered into Edward's ear. "I'll wake you when it's time."

He nodded unconsciously, moving toward the blankets spread for him on the cottage lawn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks so much for still reading. Next scene includes some good old fight scenes starring Edward and Jacob!

As always, I love reviews. Hint hint. ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, its characters, and a piece of my heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------

As Edward slept, he dreamed. His vision was illuminated by Bella's face looking down on him. The people he had met, now joining him to fight for her, even though she was as distant as the sun. He saw her warm eyes looking down on him in much the same way he had hoped they would the day he became a knight. But they held something more in their gaze. A purity flowed out of them, like a river as it opens up to the ocean. Edward was cleansed on the battlefield as his enemies fell easily at his feet, the pure stream melting the stone covering away from his body. Once his enemies had all been eliminated, Edward laid on the lawn, basking in her rays. They felt nothing like the praises he basked in before. This light outshined them all, warming his skin with a pure love.

A sudden shaking of the earth jolted Edward from his reverie. He jumped to his feet and peered into the darkness.

"_It's just some reinforcements."_ Jacob, in his wolf form, thought, silently appearing next to Edward.

Jasper, followed by Emmett and a subdued Siren emerged from the thicket to stand on the other side of the grounds.

"_I heard you met her." _Jacob thought, tilting his head toward the Siren._ "That's Rosalie. She's slightly less of a pill when she's not trying to rip you apart. …slightly."_

Emmett turned his head away from gawking at Rosalie for a moment to wave happily at Edward and Jacob. Edward waved back while Jacob raised his muzzle faintly, indicating a nod.

Alice zoomed to Edward's side.

While looking up at the sky she said, "It won't be long now. The moon is moving deeper into Earth's shadow. It looks almost as it did in my vision."

Edward followed her eye line to stare at the gray moon suspended in the post midnight sky. As he watched, the moon gradually transformed into a landscape of copper moon dust and golden craters.

A low howl erupted from Jacob's core, rising in volume and pitch as it was met by a chorus of howls scattered through out the park.

As soon as the noise ceased, the front door of the cottage opened. Edward spun around, surprised to see anyone coming out of its entrance.

Two knights, covered from head to toe in silver armor, emerged from the perfect, little dwelling. They both nodded toward Jacob, Edward, and Alice, congregated a small number of feet from their exit.

Edward turned his head to ask the pixie who the masked soldiers were, but Jacob and his pack let out another ear piercing howl. Alice flitted quickly across the lawn to become a fleck on Jasper's shoulder.

"_They're here._" Jacob thought. _"Most of them will be coming from the North, but there are a few coming from the West and South, nearer to us."_

"You're staying beside me?" Edward asked, looking into Jacob's coal black eyes.

The wolf nodded. _"The pack is spread out in the woods. They won't be expected, but the few that make it through… Well we'll get to have our fun."_

Jacob's mouth pulled back in a smile, revealing sharp white incisors. Edward had been standing tensely, but the thought of having Jacob fight beside him eased his concern.

Edward looked up once more at the moon, observing its now eerily crimson shade as it reflected the Earth's filtered light. The ground beneath his feet glowed hauntingly in response.

Shouts came from beyond the open field and Edward looked around reflexively, preparing to fight. He saw something as fiery red as the moon moving toward him through the trees. He squinted into the thicket until it stopped on the edge of the forest.

A wild eyed woman shifted her gaze quickly between Edward and Jacob, as several more from her clan joined her. She wrenched suddenly to the left, running swiftly as a cheetah across the group, signaling them to attack.

Edward lifted his sword as Jacob let out a throaty growl.

The bandits launched themselves forward, sprinting quickly as the distance between the groups shrank. Some of the group slowed slightly as they got closer, as if a weight was pulling them down.

The first to reach Jacob leaped forward, meeting him in mid-air. They crashed to the ground, as Jacob ripped the fiend apart.

Another, holding a sword, attacked Edward. Their blades clanged together, ringing out across the field. The bandit turned his wrist to attack again but was met by Edward's sharp edge. Edward pushed his upper body forward, leaning the bandit back until he fell backward to the ground. His face looked frozen hard as he glared one last time at Edward's triumph.

Jacob continued to throw enemy after enemy into the air as he smashed full force into them. A hard thump followed each strike as they were scattered about the lawn.

Others that had emerged from the woods, slowly stalked forward as the red-haired woman continuously moved her eyes about rapidly, as if she were seeking out a gap in their blockade.

The second wave looked aggrieved as they moved ahead. One suddenly cried out and collapsed to the ground, clutching at his chest. He shook violently and then froze. Another walked on him as he continued forward, as if he just stepped on a rock in his path.

Edward had no time to register the strange incident, as the rest of the horde sped up. He planted his feet and raised his sword toward the onslaught.

Swinging a mace, a large ghoulish looking bandit came at Edward as another brandished a knife. Edward darted swiftly as the spiked chain whizzed past his head. The knife wielder jabbed his weapon toward Edward missing him as he continued his fluid motion until he was behind the second attacker. He pushed his hands out, shoving the man into the mace as it swung back, knocking the man with the knife hard to the ground. The large bandit looked down surprised for a moment and Edward took the chance to dash his sword across the bandit's neck. He collapsed on top of his conspirator.

Jacob unrelentingly slammed hard against his attackers, dropping them with each fierce blow.

One of the rebels looked injured, walking slowly behind its group with a pained expression on his face. Edward swung his sword piercing the rebel square in his chest. The sword vibrated in his hands, as if slicing into steel.

"_Remove the sword." _Jacob shouted. _"And watch this!"_

Edward leaped back, pulling the sword with him, just as Jacob launched his last bandit on top of the rebel that had been pierced. They both collapsed, their bodies splintering like shale as they hit the ground.

Edward stopped in his tracks, staring wide-eyed at the scene, the pieces of his enemies scattered across the glowing earth.

Jacob spoke, _"Aren't you glad the King helped you get free before you were completely turned to stone like these guys?"_ His teeth pulled back into a smile as he pressed a piece under his paw, crushing it to ash.

Edward went pale as he watched, realizing that this cottage must have a special magic, and whatever that magic was, was solidifying his enemies. But as he fought Edward had felt lighter and freer. His face was already completely free, but as he gave himself into helping the cause, all of his flesh was slowly following suit. Why then were his enemies turning harder and crumbling at his feet? Edward tried to understand.

Jacob saw Edward's pallor _"Didn't mean to make you sick. I thought you knew what this place does. I mean, you were the one that set it in motion."_

Edward placed his hands on his knees and turned his head abruptly toward the large wolf. He weakly got out the words. "I – I did this?"

"_I don't know why they're keeping this from you. A magical spell was cast over this place, that when you finished this house it would be activated. The spell protected all who lived here and also kept enemies out."_

"How did it do that?" Edward asked, wincing because he already knew exactly how it affected people.

"_It freezes time." Jacob responded. "Along with transforming into a wolf, I haven't aged over the past year. Once we have completed our task though the blessing will be lifted."_

"I don't know if I'd call it a blessing." Edward murmured, looking toward the ground.

"_It is to those whose intentions are when your heart is pure can a taste of forever be a blessing. Otherwise it is an empty wasteland, a ceaseless desert where ones thirst can never be satisfied." _Jacob explained, leaning down to catch Edward's eye. _"That's why our enemies are crumbling around us. Their desires are selfish. There is no love in that. The darker their hearts, the faster they fall. How can someone live only for their self?"_

"They can't." Edward replied, almost inaudibly as his knees touched the ground.

Jacob pressed his muzzle gently to Edward's hunched over back, _"I'm sorry. I thought you knew what happened to you. You ran off when you finished the cottage, but I thought King Carlisle must have told you what he did."_

"The King?" Edward looked back up at Jacob in shock.

"_Well, yeah, the King is the one that cast his magic on this place. That's why we shared our secret with him and in turn kept his. He has the power to freeze time, whenever he sees it as necessary to protect someone; he does it to keep them from losing a moment of their life. So when they can return again to it, they've lost nothing."_

Jacob continued, _"My tribe wouldn't have revealed ourselves to you if the King didn't tell us you were part of this."_

Edward turned his head back toward the earth, squeezing his eyes shut. The King had known his secret this whole time. He had been the one to freeze Edward in this state. _No,_ Edward thought. He had done that to himself. His vow rang again in his head, _I will never love again_. As he laid the final stone for the house, he was hammering the last nail in his own coffin. His frozen heart was death.

"I'm sorry Edward." A gentle voice spoke.

Edward recognized the voice and looked up to see one of the knights, holding his helmet at his waist. His blonde hair glistened in the light of the gradually rising sun.

"Your Highness." Edward moved his hunched frame into a bow.

King Carlisle touched a hand to Edward's shoulder, stopping him. The King's soft eyes met Edward's as he repeated, "I'm sorry Edward. I wanted nothing more than to tell you the secrets I was bound to keep. I couldn't be more grateful to you, for what you've done for me. From the first moment I saw you, I loved you like a son. It broke me everyday to watch you transform, become frozen, drained of life."

King Carlisle bent to his knees to become level with Edward's slouched figure and continued, "When you came back, I recognized the change immediately, but there were too many spies in the Kingdom. I had to follow through on my promise of making you a Knight, though I could see it only hardened you more. Every act you did drew you further into the spotlight, yet I could see the light draining behind your eyes. I never stopped having hope. Unlike those we've slain tonight, your change was gradual, because even though you didn't see it, there is still love inside of you. It is buried deep down. I sent you on this quest to free you before you were frozen solid forever."

Edward's eyes became glassy as he listened to every word. He finally found enough of his voice to whisper out what he feared the most to say, "Can a frozen heart beat again?"

The most warm, compassionate smile Edward had ever seen spread across King Carlisle's face.

"Yes Edward, yes! My spell was always meant to bless, not to curse. Even the enemies we fought tonight could have chosen to live above their selfish ways. I would have spared them all." King Carlisle rested his other hand on Edward's shoulder and looked him straight on. "I did not take away your soul. It is the person you chose to be that makes you who you are. Chose to love and your heart will come alive once more."

Edward leaned his head forward as King Carlisle wrapped his arms around his neck, the tears streaming down Edward's soft face. His voice ached, "I just don't know how. I lost everyone I loved. I lost the girl I wanted to spend my life with, to give all of my love to. When she died, I died with her. Her memory now sustains me, but I don't know how to risk it all again for love."

Edward rolled back on his feet, looking at the King once before turning his eyes to the ground, "I'm sorry Your Highness, but I don't understand how you could live on with so much love still in you after losing your only child. I loved Bella with everything I had. When she died…"

Edward trailed off as the King's expression shifted slowly. His mouth turned from his kind smile to an 'O'. His whole body seemed to follow as shock rippled through him.

"My son," King Carlisle gasped. "Bella is alive."

Edward stared back, the same shock rippled across him as his eyes widened in response.

King Carlisle continued, "I had to protect her. I planned in secrecy with the wolves to build a place far from anyone and to keep her there under their watch. Edward, this is the place."

Edward looked back at the cottage he had built with his own hands. Every day he worked he had pretended it was for Bella, only to find out that it really was. He couldn't find any words as he listened to the King in astonishment.

"I had to keep the Marauders from searching for her, so I told the Kingdom of Twilight that she had fallen from a cliff. The lie spread through out the land. The spies started to become suspicious however, watching my every move. That's why I couldn't tell you anything about what had happened to you in this place, because I had to act as if this place did not exist. I had no idea that _Bella_ was what triggered your heart closing."

King Carlisle wrapped his arms again around Edward's frozen frame as he whispered, "She's been inside of that cottage since the Wolves and I brought her here, one year ago."

Edward's eyes closed. He stayed motionless as his mind caught up to the King's message. Bella was not only alive, she was _here_. He had run away, not willing to risk letting love into his heart. He could have been here, protecting her, but had let himself run blindly in his own darkness.

Suddenly a fear entered him. His heart had been closed so long. _How could I risk it all again?_ Edward thought. He had never known if she even cared for him that summer day. Could he risk opening his heart up again when it may shutdown forever if she turned him away?

Edward's mind throbbed, but loud howling across the field drew everyone's eyes up.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this story. Just one chapter to go!

You + Review=Me x Happy


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, its characters, and a piece of my heart.

----------------------------------------------------------

Jacob, who had been crouched quietly by Edward's side, suddenly spoke quickly, _"There's more of them. They were hiding deep in the woods. They're coming from the North."_

King Carlisle and Edward looked across the field to see a throng of bandits pour out of the woods.

Some raced at Rosalie as she smiled slyly in their direction. Their eyes glazed over. Focused on her, they didn't see the giant hulking over them. Emmett's strong hand pounded down on the bandits as they were entranced by Rosalie's siren charm, their flesh shattering to pieces under his blows.

Other bandits became caught up in a wind tunnel. Alice's tiny figure moved in a blur around them, pushing them together into the center of her current. Jasper pounded the ground around them until they all had fallen over. With the massive gust blowing, the frozen bandits turned to dust bit by bit, eroding like a desert in a sandstorm.

More enemies emerged from the trees, followed by wolves. Jacob took off across the field.

King Carlisle stood up, glancing down at Edward and said, "We can handle them. Stay here."

Edward nodded slowly and the King followed Jacob's swift russet blur.

Edward caught sight of one of the broken bodies near him. Something on the solid hand gleamed in the emerging sunlight. Edward leaned closer, recognizing the mark he had seen once before. A crescent shaped line bit into the flesh, its silvery shade looked cold in contrast to the sunrays beating against it. It was the same mark he saw on a leader, James; the mark of the Marauders. The pieces fell into place as Edward looked at the hand.

His eyes moved back up as he pushed himself off the ground. He glanced behind him as the sunrise spread across the trees, the yellow and orange rays making the forest appear more alive than ever.

He was about to turn back around when a darker color touched his eyes. A fiery red seemed to be moving along the edge of the trees.

A soft glow caressed Edward's chest, as if the sun's beams were trying to touch beneath the surface.

He darted toward the trees, a fire began raging through him. But this fire he invited in. Desire to save Bella pierced his heart, sending a reverberation of light pulsing through his body. Whether she would ever love him as he did her, he no longer focused on. His entire being ached with a need to express his love fully to her, even if he would die for it.

Edward crossed over the edge of the land and saw the red shape move swiftly toward him. Her long hair blew around her like she was engulfed in flames and her bloodshot eyes throbbed with her rage.

"Victoria." Edward said, knowing by her loathing that she must be James' vengeful mate.

She met him with a growl as she lifted her sword. Edward raised his own and the duel began.

Victoria ran forward, propelling toward him with her steel blade. It was met by a hard edge that rang out in the forest.

Victoria's breathing raced with her anger, as she tensed to strike again. Edward evaded her blow, his muscles shifting with ease as an increasing light warmed his skin.

Another fierce growl broke out of Victoria's visage. Her hand gripped tighter around her sword as she retracted behind a tree.

Bonds fell off of Edward, setting his entire flesh free of their solid chains. His body felt feather light as he ran as swift as a deer toward his enemy. Victoria danced from tree to tree to evade his chase.

Edward slowed his pace, raising his hand above his eyes in search of Victoria. He stepped toward a patch of tall grass growing at the edge of the cottage's property.

Suddenly, Victoria lunged through the air toward Edward, her jagged nails clawing forward. With a fluid motion, Edward dropped to the ground.

Through his healed eyes, Edward had seen Victoria's maneuver to hide behind the tree. His cleared mind perceived her next move. Edward had bowed low to the ground as his enemy flew overhead.

Victoria screamed as the sunlight of the open field touched her skin. The rage that pushed her forward became her downfall as she landed on the cottage lawn. The magic of the territory engulfed her instantly. Edward stood back up and ran over to her, finding a statue in her place.

Edward's entire flesh was free of his curse. The soft light of the rising sun reached into his chest, gently sweeping across his stone heart.

A howling from the East drew Edward's eyes toward the cottage as he felt the hard pressure slowly releasing its hold inside of him. Out of the brightness of the rising Sun, a tall and gangly wolf, covered in sandy colored fur, ran toward him.

His mouth hung open as a huge grin formed on his face when he reached Edward. The wolf looked quickly from Edward to Victoria's stone form. He flitted over to the statue, crumbling her to ash as he pounced on the figure.

The wolf's eyes lit up as he looked back again at Edward. He stepped toward him and shoved his muzzle against Edward's side, turning Edward's body toward the sunlight.

Edward squinted into the light. A figure stood silently at the threshold of the cottage.

With each swift step, the glacial covering melted from Edward's heart. Layer by layer the sheets fell away.

Edward reached the flat stone path leading to the front door. He stopped, staring at the cottage and its occupant embraced in the sun's rays. The beauty standing at the entrance outshined the sun.

Edward raced forward until he stood inches from the resident of the perfect, little cottage.

His hands reached up, brushing once through long mahogany tresses, as wide chocolate eyes met his.

Edward fell to his knees.

His hands swept around her petite waist as his head settled against her torso.

"Bella." He whispered as the last drop of ice fell from his heart.

Bella reached down, running her fingers through Edward's hair, before pressing her hands to his shoulders. She tugged gently and Edward complied, slowly rising back up to meet her face.

"Edward." Bella's soft voice choked out as she looked into his eyes. Tears began spilling over from her own.

Edward reached a trembling hand up to Bella's chin, lightly tracing his thumb along her bottom lip. Bella leaned her head back and shut her eyes as Edward closed the distance between them.

Edward pressed his mouth to Bella's soft lips, all doubt fleeing as the contours of her mouth welcomed him.

Edward wrapped his arms around her. The light shined brightly again behind Edward's eyelids as he kissed the girl he loved.

As one of her hands came to rest against his chest, Edward's heart beat again.

They continued their kiss as the beats created a steady rhythm.

Bella withdraw her lips to take a deep breath, looking up to see Edward's water stained face.

"I've dreamt of you every night." She began. "I thought I had lost you, but as you stand here, you look like an angel. Maybe I really am dead."

"You can't be, because I've never felt more alive."

Edward pressed his lips passionately to Bella's again, which she accepted with fervor. Her hands threaded through his hair as he hugged her against him.

They stayed together as the sun grew higher in the sky, wrapping them in its affectionate rays.

A low whoop and the rumbling of the earth beneath them brought Edward and Bella's eyes upward.

"The rest of us are ok too, by the way." Emmett laughed at his own words as he smiled down at the couple.

King Carlisle followed along with Queen Esme, also dressed in armor. Jasper and Rosalie, with Alice fluttering happily, came to rest on the cottage's front lawn. The wolves formed a loose half-circle along the tree line.

Edward smiled at the crowd. His heart warm as he took in their delighted faces. The word Jasper had spoke early in his quest came back to his mind. _Friend._ This mysterious group of acquaintances and strangers took on a new meaning as he met their gazes. The love he had continued to pour out as his heart embraced them all.

His eyes met the King's last. An unspoken conversation passed between them. Though the King had not known Edward had been living under the assumption he had lost Bella, though his heart was still frozen as he stood before the stadium after saving Esme, King Carlisle believed Edward still had the potential to be worthy of something great. Unconditional love radiated from the King's face as Edward remembered the last step in his journey's poem.

_At the end you will be granted the greatest of treasure._

_It is of worth far beyond measure._

Edward looked back at Bella and said, "It seems I already have your father's approval." And then he dropped to one knee.

"I love you, Bella. You are the sun that lights my path and I wish nothing more than to continue that journey with you at my side. Will you marry me?" Tears passed from Edward's eyes as he looked up at Bella's glowing face.

Bella wrapped her hands behind his neck and responded, "As I was about to say the day we met before Captain Charles interrupted, I love you, Edward. Yes!"

Their friends and family erupted in cheers as Edward stood back up, wrapping an arm around Bella's waist. He looked toward the King, who nodded and stepped forward.

King Carlisle's face shined with almost as much of the joy that beamed from Edward and Bella as they followed his proclamations with "I do".

"Before you kiss the bride, I have one last gift for you. Our foes have been defeated, lifting the blessing of time standing still from this land, freeing our friends to continue on living full and happy lives." King Carlisle smiled looking back and forth between his daughter and new son. "But I have the power to place this blessing wherever I feel it will be put to good use. For one year, I declare this home will be blessed with this gift. Lost time shall be made up." The King winked at Edward. "And then you can continue living… happily ever after. You may now kiss the bride."

Edward reached his arms around Bella, lifting her up into him as he kissed her. Colorful flakes covered them like confetti as Edward carried Bella over the threshold, into their place in forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The End.

A/N: As a side note, I was rereading the story and Emmett told me that the ravine him and Jasper guarded was actually formed during one of their earth shaking wrestling matches. ;-)

That really was fun to write. If you liked it, please check out the other stories in my profile.

Unlike Edward, I still thrive on the praises of my fellow Twilighters. Please leave your comments!


End file.
